You Again
by bemyserendipity
Summary: Sango and Miroku were the best of friends when they were little, but when Miroku leaves he promises they'll meet again. The day has finally come, where they meet at school. Are they still the same people they knew as kids? People can change.
1. Prologue

**Hi! I'm AzNeRd and I specialize in the SangoxMiroku department. This prologue is pretty much a bunch a cute little drabbles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I just own the plot, all other right (such as characters) go to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

><p><em>March 28<em>

"_You're not from around here, are you?" a seven year-old Sango questioned. Her brown hair was tied into two pigtails and her warm brown eyes twinkled._

"_No, I'm not," the boy her age replied. He had ruffled bangs and peculiar violet eyes. "Me and my parents just moved here. But why are you talking to me? A lot of the kids don't talk to me. Why you?"_

"_Because you're new," Sango snorted. "I wanna show you around… Besides, they don't talk to me either." She held her head down a moment or two, but then lifted her head wearing a fake smile that quickly faded. "They think I'll hurt them because I beat up one boy," Sango muttered._

"_You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" the boy asked, his eyes widening in fear. Sango could only laugh at his reaction. The boy stared at her in confusion until she quieted down. _

"_Of course not, silly!" Sango giggled. "I have no reason to and besides, the only reason I beat up that other boy was because he called me a stupid airhead!" she huffed. She crossed her arms in anger and the little boy smiled._

"_Well, in my opinion, you seem like a very sweet girl," he complimented with a wink. Sango blushed and kicked a loose pebble as she looked at the ground. "Oh. How rude of me! I'm Miroku. My last name's Hoshi."_

_Sango brightened. "I'm Sango Taiji! Nice to meet you Miroku-sama!" She shook his hand with a big, toothy grin on her face. _

_Miroku shook his head with a frown. "Not 'sama'. I never liked honorifics. I like 'Miroku' better."_

"_Okay then, Miroku," Sango corrected. "What would you like to do? Would you like to meet my family? I'm sure they'll love you! You're our neighbor now!" Miroku hesitated. His parents never really liked him leaving the property. Ever. But here was this girl, wanting to be his friend on her own free will. He would've drove her away._

"_I'd love to!"_

"_Great! Mama and Papa will just love you, I know it." Sango grabbed Miroku's his wrist and dragged him across the street towards her house._

"_But how do you know that? I mean you barely know me," Miroku pointed out, but continued to let the girl drag him along. _

"_I know, because it's telling me here," Sango retorted, pointing to her heart. Miroku didn't answer. This girl seemed to be nice and actually be a real friend. Not one to be his friend for the games and the pool. Heck! She hadn't even asked him the basic questions, like grade and age! She sure wasn't like any other friends he had._

"_Mama! Papa!" Sango called. "Look! I made a new friend." She let go of Miroku's wrist and grinned her toothy grin. Miroku returned the affection with a smile then looked at the floor; nervous. "Don't worry," Sango whispered in his ear. "If they kick you out and your parents won't let you in, I'll bring you food and shelter and we can camp outside!" _

"_Yeah. I've always wanted to go camping! But beware! There's Bigfoot at night!" Miroku teased. He began to saunter in circles, wearing a zombie expression. Sango in return playfully whacked his arm._

"_Silly! There's no such thing as Bigfoot. Even if there was, it wasn't like we would need to worry. I'd have your back and you'd have mine!" Sango assured him. Miroku couldn't help but smile widely. This girl trusted him and thought he trusted her; which he did._

"_But you never know!" he continued to tease. "Maybe the tickle monster will come and get you!" On cue, he ran over to Sango and began to tickle her tummy. She thrashed about, but he held out until she was on the floor. Miroku stopped and allowed her to catch her breath. "You should be more on guard," Miroku instructed._

"_Yes, yes you should," a mature feminine voice spoke. Miroku turned around and saw a woman with black hair, but Sango's warm eyes. "Who's this, Sango?" _

"_Mama, this is Miroku," Sango introduced the two. "He just moved in across the street."_

"_Does his mother know he's here?" Sango's mother interrogated._

"_Yes," Sango lied._

"_Sango," her voice held a warning note._

"_No, but he was okay with it, weren't you, Miroku?" Sango turned to her new friend. _

_Miroku had been silent, watching the interaction between mother and daughter, wishing him and his mother could at least talk about things other than school. Then he realized he still hadn't answered._

"_I am okay," Miroku finally replied. "My parents won't mind. They won't care; they aren't even home." Miroku had mumbled the last part, but Sango's mother had heard. _

"_Now why is that, Miroku-kun?" Sango's mother asked gently._

"_They are mul-ti-bill-ion-aires," Miroku sounded out the word. "They're always at work. They don't see me. They have nannies to watch me."_

"_And what happened to the nanny that was supposed to watch you today?"_

_Miroku avoided eye contact when he said this next part. "I hid from her and when she found me I kicked her then ran away to the yard. That's where I met Sango."_

"_Well then," Sango's mother started, shifting uneasily. "I guess you can stay until five." Sango whooped with joy and gave Miroku a high-five. Sango's mother went to her room and let the children play in the living room._

"_Wait, Miroku," Sango paused. "If we're going to be friends, promise me you'll be my best friend?" She stuck out her pinky finger._

"_I promise," Miroku vowed, shaking his finger with hers._

* * *

><p><em>August 9<em>

"_Morning, Sango!" Miroku greeted in a cheery voice as he jogged across the street._

"_Morning!" Sango greeted back as she waved and walked down her driveway. She met Miroku at the end of her driveway and gave him a friendly hug. "Can you believe it's been almost five months since you've been here?"_

"_Not really," Miroku replied as he kicked a loose chunk of cement. "But I do have a present for you."_

"_For me?" Sango exclaimed. "Why?" _

"_For being my friend," Miroku mumbled. "Not for the money either. You're my friend for me and that's why I wanted to give you this." _

"_But I didn't get you anything!" Sango objected._

"_Think nothing of it," Miroku assured her. He held out a black velvet box, blushing beet red._

"_Thank you," Sango murmured. She took the box from him and held it carefully in her hands. Gently, she opened it and gasped. Lying on velvet was a silver charm bracelet. Each link, shiny and new, had a small diamond. It wasn't too large and it wasn't too small, so it would fit her now and years from now. It was beautiful, but the charm was what made it all come together. It was simple, silver heart (like an outline, not filled in). It was small and delicate just like her._

"_Do you like it?" Miroku asked shyly. He had been watching her as he held his hands behind his back and leisurely swayed back and forth. Her expression could be defined as astounded and this worried him. Did she think it was too much?_

"_Oh, Miroku! It's beautiful!" Sango cried as she flung her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, and he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist. They held each like that for a few moments before Sango pulled away, teary-eyed. "I love it so much. I don't think I've ever seen anything so pretty. Will you please do the honor of putting it on for me?" Miroku nodded. He took the box out and cautiously took out the bracelet. He encircled her wrist with it and clasped it on a link. _

_They looked at each with smiles plastered on their faces._

* * *

><p><em>December 14<em>

"_Happy birthday!" Miroku cheered. _

_The two seven year-olds were in Sango's room, having a miniature birthday party of their own for Sango. They had spent the whole time talking, drawing, playing board games, and about a third of the time arguing. Now, it was time for her present._

"_Ta da!" Miroku produced a small, black velvet box from his jacket pocket. "It's another charm for your bracelet."_

"_Thank you," Sango smiled. "I can't wait to see it." She took the box and opened it. She didn't gasp this time, but let her smile widen. It was a simple silver heart, a bit larger than her other one and it was filled in (not an outline). Engraved onto one side was 'Happy Birthday, Sango!' and on the other side said 'From, Miroku'._

_Miroku helped her get it on and winked playfully._

* * *

><p><em>December 25<em>

_ "So how was your Christmas?" Sango asked as she yawned. She glanced at his kitchen clock; it was almost midnight. After spending the day with her family, she decided to visit her best friend._

"_Boring!" Miroku complained. "My parents are out of town and left me with an old hag they call a nanny. Sure, I got a lot of presents, but Christmas doesn't mean anything if you don't spend it with someone." He looked down at the kitchen table in dismay. Another Christmas alone, just like all the years in the past._

"_Then it's a good thing I came over!" Sango decided, triumph thick in her voice. "This way you won't spend Christmas with some nanny! You'll have me! Oh and before I forget, here." With her classic, toothy smile, she handed him a small box covered in wrapping paper. He took it from him and stared at it for a minute. Then a gradually ripped off the wrapping paper and in his lap was a picture frame with a picture of him and Sango. They were standing in front of her house with an arm wrapped around the other's shoulders. They were bundled in thick clothing because it was snowing in the picture. The frame itself was a simple silver one with the words 'Merry Christmas' on the bottom._

"_Thank you," Miroku whispered. His index finger traced then frame slowly. He smiled at him and Sango. Maybe he wouldn't spend another Christmas bitter and alone._

"_I'm glad you like it," Sango said. "Mama helped me pick out and buy the frame. And she also helped me develop the picture."_

"_Mm," Miroku mumbled in reply. He was a bit preoccupied by his Christmas present. It was just so simple and perfect; just like his best friend. Oh, wait! Present, best friend… That's what he was forgetting! "Wait here. I'll be right back." Miroku sped off to his room, leaving Sango dumbfounded at the kitchen table. A few minutes later, Miroku came back holding out a black, velvet box._

"_Another charm, ne?" Sango questioned. Miroku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. She opened it and let out a small giggle. This time the heart was thick, bold and had a red gemstone and a green one. Why did she giggle? Also in the box was a crumpled piece of paper that said 'Don't forget to give to Sango'. Miroku noticed this and flushed. "Thank you," Sango finally said, giving him a warm grin._

* * *

><p><em>December 31<em>

"_Excited for the new year?" _

"_Yes. Mama said it was going to be a great year!" Sango looked at the clock just as it struck twelve. Everyone at her family's party whooped and hollered with mostly drunken joy._

"_Great! Now I can give you your charm!" Miroku joyfully explained._

_Sango shook her head. "You spoil me too much, Miroku. Do you honestly want me to go into the New Year spoiled?"_

"_You're not getting spoiled! Now take the box," Miroku grumbled handing her the box._

"_Gee, aren't you Mr. Sunshine?" Sango asked sarcastically. The charm was a heart like the rest and still silver. It was designed gemstone flowers weaving around the edges of the filled in heart. "Thanks. It's amazing how each one is so unique."_

"_Just like us humans," Miroku agreed._

* * *

><p><em>February 14<em>

"_Happy Valentine's Day!" Miroku cheered. "Wanna be my valentine?"_

"_I don't know..." Sango shrugged._

"_Aw, come one!" Miroku pleaded. "It's just for today and besides I got you another charm. And don't say you are spoiled."_

_Sango growled but took the charm anyway. The heart was a bit thick and was lopsided with two red gemstones on the left side. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Thanks."_

* * *

><p><em>March 17<em>

"_Ouch! You pinched me!" Miroku shouted. _

"_That's what you get for not wearing green," scoffed Sango. She held her hand out. Miroku sighed and placed the box in her hand. The heart was longer than the res and very thick with three green gemstones on the curve of the right side. "Pretty. Thanks, oh and by the way you are spoiling me."_

* * *

><p><em>March 29<em>

"_Here," Sango smiled. "Happy birthday."_

"_Thanks," came Miroku's mumbling voice. She had gotten him the book he had told her he loved and wanted a copy of his own. "You always know what to get me."_

"_Always," came her reply._

* * *

><p><em>April 22<em>

"_But you can't move!" Sango wailed._

"_I don't want to, but I have to," Miroku explained._

"_But you can't leave me, Miroku!"_

"_Believe me, I don't want to." With those words, Miroku walked out of the Taiji household. _

_The Next Morning_

_Miroku sat on the sidewalk and stared at the grass on the lawn. He didn't want to leave, but it was either go with his stupid parents, or live at an orphanage. He hated to leave Sango and an orphanage was sounding better and better. But he knew his parents would never let him do that. He was depressed too because he had forgotten to give Sango her last and seventh charm. _

_His head snapped up when he heard Sango calling "Miroku!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I came to give you a good-bye present." She opened her fist and on her palm was his present. It was a small wooden heart (filled in) with the Sango's name on one side and Miroku's name on the other side; and judging by the writing, Sango had done this herself. She had also made a hole to put a metal ring through so she could put a leather cord to make it a necklace. She stepped closer to him and tied it on. "Don't forget me."_

"_I don't think that's possible," Miroku replied. He held out the box and Sango cautiously took it, like the first time he had given her a charm. She opened it and gasped, almost crying. The heart was just like the very first one, but the difference was the on the left curve was Sango's name and on the right curve was Miroku's. She expertly put it on. _

"_Promise me we'll meet again," Sango whispered._

"_I promise to do whatever I can to make us meet again," Miroku vowed. He held out his pinky and Sango quickly took it in her own, shaking it gently._

_They stared at each other and Sango broke down first. She threw the box onto the ground and lunged herself at him. Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Miroku sobbed into the crook of her neck and she cried into his shoulder. They held each other until they had to say good-bye, not knowing if Miroku would be able to keep his promise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it? I hope you did. I promise to update very soon! Give me a couple of reviews and I'll work extra hard on this story (;<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

__**Hey guys! I decided that this story had some real potential so I'm rewriting it :O The chapters will be pretty much the same except for chapter 3/4 and the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><em>Nine years Later<em>

"Sango!" Kagome squealed. She tackled her cousin with a hug as soon as she stepped out of the car. "I'm so happy you're coming to live with us!"

"Me too," Sango replied, slowly losing oxygen from Kagome's tightening hug. "It's nice to be in my home town."

Two years after Miroku had moved, Sango's family had moved to Kyoto until Sango turned seventeen. Her father had been apprehensive about how she might've wanted to be a geisha, which Sango had literally started laughing about. Her? A geisha? The mental picture was just too priceless and hilarious. Though, throughout the years, one person stayed on her mind. Miroku. He never really left her mind or his violet eyes.

"Sango?" Kagome waved a hand in front of her cousin, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah," Sango lied. "I'm just thinking about all the memories I had when I was little." There, she hadn't exactly been lying and she wasn't telling the truth either.

"Oh okay," Kagome said. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" Sango nodded. "Good, then I can show you your room and I can help you unpack. Also, I can tell you about school!" Kagome let out an excited squeal before disappearing into the house with half of Sango's bags. Sango sighed. Kagome was still Kagome; which meant she was a bit ditzy, hot-tempered, yet kind-hearted.

Sango's room was on the second floor, fairly large and very simple. There was a bed against the back wall, only a yard or two away from a set of glass, double-doors that lead to a small balcony. A desk completed with a lamp and pens was against the left wall. Also on the left, were a wardrobe and a dresser. On the right, there was a small book shelf and a door that led to her the bathroom she would share with Kagome.

"Like it?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and began to unpack. It was close to midnight when Kagome and Sango had finished unpacking _everything._

The whole time Sango thought about Miroku, wondering what he was doing that very second. Was it possible he had moved back to the suburbs of Tokyo too? The chance was slim, but possible. Sango lied down on her bed still deep in thought while Kagome sat at her desk. Miroku had been everything to her when she was seven to eight. Then he had vanished. What would she do if he came back into her life? Welcome him with open arms or give him the cold shoulders? Or would she even go the distance to tell him that she lov…

"I like your bracelet," Kagome complimented abruptly. Sango dazedly looked down at her bracelet and smiled. It was the charm bracelet Miroku had given her. She had actually never stopped wearing it. It was her favorite childhood memory. She wasn't about to throw it away.

"Thank you," Sango grinned softly. "An old friend gave it to me."

"An old boyfriend, ne?" Kagome waggled her eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

"No!" Sango shouted as she bolted up into a sitting position. Then she realized just how fast she had said that. She looked down at her hands blushing. "He was just my best friend when he was little."

"And he gave you an expensive charm bracelet?" Kagome questioned, doubt clear in her voice.

"His parents were billionaires, but I know he wished they weren't," Sango stated quietly. "He said he was always alone before he met me. That he was always with nannies because his parents weren't there for him."

"That sounds like a horrible childhood!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's okay," Sango smiled fondly, remembering the time Miroku and she had a flour fight in his kitchen. "He had me."

"Sounds like romance to me," Kagome replied in a sing-song voice.

"We were seven," Sango scowled.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"So how's you and Shima going?" Inuyasha asked his best friend, Miroku.<p>

"Don't even mention her around me anymore," Miroku grumbled, throwing a dart at his dart board. "She cheated on me with some guy that looks like a fish then broke up with me."

"Ouch," Inuyasha muttered. "Hey, what's that necklace you're wearing?" He pointed a clawed finger to his best friend's neck. Miroku looked down and let out a cheerful chuckle. Inuyasha looked at his friend with such a confused expression it was funny.

"It's a necklace an old friend made for me when I moved a long time ago," Miroku explained, playing with the worn out leather thoughtfully.

"An old girlfriend, perhaps?" Inuyasha guessed with a smug look.

"Goodness! You're just as bad as Kagome!" Miroku scolded, throwing a pillow at him. "And either way, you're wrong. We were only seven and she was the first, real friend I ever had. When I moved away, she gave this to me as a good-bye present."

"Sounds deep," Inuyasha noted, tuning his bass. "A bit too deep for you if you ask me."

"Well it's not like I did," Miroku retorted. He glanced once more toward the rotting wooden heart and back towards the starry night. Was Sango out there, waiting for him?

* * *

><p>"Sango! WAKE UP!" Kagome yelled as she stormed into her cousin's room. She walked in and found Sango already awake, ready, eating breakfast and on her laptop. "Oops. You're already awake… I'll just meet you down in five minutes." With that, Kagome scampered out. Sango chuckled at her cousin's antics before finishing her breakfast and shutting down her laptop. Before Sango went downstairs, she re-checked her first day of school outfit as a senior. Sango wore washed-out skinny jeans with a red and white varsity shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows. It had her lucky number fourteen on it and with that she wore black high-top converse. Yep! She was ready.<p>

"Morning Kags," Sango greeted as she skipped the last few steps of the stairs. She jogged over to her cousin who was washing dishes and grabbed her backpack. "Nice outfit." Kagome was wearing dark skinny jeans with a forest green t-shirt with plenty of stylish, black necklaces and high-heeled boots.

"Ditto," Kagome replied as she dried off her hands and grabbed her shoulder bag. "Ready?" Sango nodded and they walked to Kagome's pearl white Lexus IS. They got in and as soon as they did, Kagome began to babble. "You'll really like this school. You can meet all my friends. There's my best friend, Rin, Inuyasha whom I'm sorta dating him and then there's Koga and Ayame who are dating and then there's Miroku! His sorta like a loner and a total womanizer."

"Kags?" Sango said to get her attention. Miroku, could it possibly be _her_ Miroku? "What color are Miroku's eyes?"

"Brown," Kagome answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Sango mumbled. So it wasn't the Miroku she knew. Because she remembered vividly that Miroku had violet eyes; the most beautiful, unique violet eyes she'd ever seen.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted from his red convertible. "Kagome wanted us at school early to meet her cousin!" Inuyasha was dressed in baggy jeans and a red t-shirt.<p>

"I'm here," Miroku replied, sliding in next to his best friend. Miroku was dressed in black, tight-fitting jeans, a purple t-shirt and a black leather jacket; his golden hoop earrings perfectly visible. "Do you know anything about this cousin of Kagome's?"

"Female," Inuyasha clarified. "And I think she said her name started with an S."

"Oh," was all Miroku said. Female and a name that started with and S. There were millions that would fit that description, let alone the fair amount at his own high school. He let out a disappointed sigh.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. "What's wrong with you, bozou?"

"Nothing," Miroku lied. He ran a hand through his silky, black hair before pulling into his infamous rat tail at the nape of his neck. He put on his Ray Bans and gave his fake, yet believed smile. "Let's roll."

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango pulled into the school's parking lot with ease then got out. Kagome led Sango through the courtyard and showed her where all the cliques sat and who were in them. She ended her mini tour at a tree she claimed was named "Goshinboku". She explained this was where her and her friends always met up and sure enough, three figures made their way over to them.<p>

The first one on the left was the shortest. It was a girl with wavy black hair, similar to Kagome's with neat, combed bangs. She had a very child-like face with big brown eyes that feigned innocence. Freckles danced across her face as she smiled a large, toothy grin. She wore white jeans and an orange v-neck with orange converse.

The second figure was in the middle. This was also a girl, but a few inches taller than her companion. She sported a sort of pouting look with her turquoise eyes. Her hair was an auburn color tied into two pigtails with a flower near the left one. She wore a white skirt, a rustic red tube top and a white sweater with white flats.

The last one was a boy and had an arm slung around the auburn-head's shoulders. He had a definite pride as he strutted with his two friends. He was quite tan with muddled blue eyes. He had a cheesy smile with long black hair tied into a ponytail. He was dressed in Wrangler jeans and a brown t-shirt; a very simple getup.

"Kagome!" the shorter girl shouted as she ran over to them. "Is this your cousin?"

"Nice to meet you," Sango smiled. "And you two, too," she added as the couple arrived behind their other friend. "I'm Sango, Sango Taiji."

"I'm Rin!" the short, energetic girl chirped.

"Koga," the boy said.

"Hi!" I'm Ayame," the auburn-head greeted. They sat in a circle and began to talk. Sango smiled the whole time. These people were so friendly and had some humor in them. It was no wonder why her cousin spent her time with them, but the longer she spent with them and heard their childhoods together, the more she wanted to re-meet Miroku. It was a stupid wish, but he had promised. She knew Miroku; he wouldn't break his promise.

Sango nearly yelped because she was deep in thought when a cherry red convertible zoomed into the lot. After it parked, two boys emerged from it. The first one had long silver hair, amber eyes and the most peculiar dog ears on his head; he wore a simple red t-shirt and baggy jeans. The second one caught Sango's attention. He wore tight jeans and a leather jacket; she automatically labeled him as a bad boy. He had pierced ears and took off his sunglasses. Girls ran over to him and began to fawn.

Before Sango could process what was happening, she realized the two were making their way over to them.

"Inuyasha and Miroku," Rin muttered. "Always such attention hogs. Sango, you should know Inuyasha is the one with the silver hair and he's also Kagome's boyfriend." She winked playfully as Kagome blushed.

"Morning, ladies and gentleman," Miroku greeted with a charming smile that only Sango could tell was fake; she'd had practice on picking out fake from real from her childhood friendship. "And whom is this beauty?"

"Sango Taiji," Sango answered as she stood up. She brushed herself up then held out a hand. Miroku shook it tenderly before placing a kiss on her knuckles. Sango couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the young man's action. "And Miroku, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Hai," Miroku grinned. He continued to stare at her and this made her uncomfortable. She ran her left hand through her waist-long hair. Miroku watched with deep interest and nearly fell over when he saw a familiar, silver bracelet on the girl's wrist. Sango was combing her hair with her finger when Miroku caught her wrist. "You're not spoiled, Sango," he whispered.

"N-nani?" Sango stammered.

"I got this for you because you were my best friend," he murmured. He began pointing to each of the charms. "This charm was on the bracelet when I first gave it to you, your birthday, Christmas, New Year, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, and this one, I gave to you the day I left." He let go of her wrist and she was completely dumbstruck. He was right with every single charm.

"H-how do you know that?" she stuttered.

"It's me, Sango," Miroku smiled, a genuine smile.

"No, it's not!" Sango raised her voice a bit, stumbling backwards. "The Miroku I knew had violet eyes, not such mundane brown eyes." She almost gasped when Miroku poke into both his eyes and produced brown-colored contacts, leaving violet eyes in their wake. "Miroku," she whispered. "No necklace? Not wearing the necklace I gave you the day you left?"

She knew she asking for a bit much, but she couldn't help but feel a hurt. She spent the entire night before cutting herself to get it perfect for him. That's why her heart stopped when he pulled out a rotting wooden heart on a limp leather cord that said 'Sango' on one side and 'Miroku' on the other in her hand-writing from when she was eight. "Miroku!" Sango cried as she flung her arms around his neck. Miroku returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. It felt like the very same day, all those years ago; her crying into his shoulder in the exact some position in the same city. It looked like fate was smiling down on her, or just waiting for something to tear apart her heart.

**So, nothing really changed. I just added the little lines to signify view shifts.**

**Review please! Domo arigatou!**

**Love,**

**AzNeRd**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ta-da! Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did I just miss?" Inuyasha asked. All he truly knew was that his playboy of a best friend was hugging Kagome's cousin in a rather friendly manner.<p>

"That's what I'd like to know!" Kagome pouted. The two did look like a rather cute couple, but she'd still like to know what was going on! She remembered Miroku mentioning something and pointing to the bracelet. She then recalled Sango saying the night before that the bracelet was given to her from an old friend. Could Miroku possibly be that old friend? But the way Sango had spoken about her friend, made him seem sweet, vulnerable; not perverted and devilish. Kagome also wanted to know why Miroku had never told them that he had violet eyes! They'd been friends since freshman year and here they were in their senior!

"Ahem!" a girl spoke up from the crowd that had accumulated. Kagome recognized her immediately. Her name was Koharu Sochi. She claimed to be Miroku's 'fiancée', but truth be told, he didn't give a second glance to her. She was always more of an obsessing fan girl than anything else. "Miroku-kun!"

"Mm?" Miroku slightly broke away from Sango, but still held her in a loose embrace while she had dropped her hands to rest on his upper forearms rather than his neck. _Shimatta. _Miroku thought wildly. Koharu was in the crowd; along with another thirty people. "No need to watch! Mind your business you little perverts!"

"Like you're one to talk," Inuyasha mumbled as Koharu shouted, "Yeah! Move along!"

"That means you too, Koharu," Miroku said sternly, giving out one of his unusual glares. The girl complied with his command and shuffled away with everyone else, leaving the group of friends.

Silence. Kagome was the one who broke it.

"Okay! I want answers!" Kagome yelled. "Like how you two met and why the hell Miroku has violet eyes."

"Kags," Sango broke away from Miroku to shush her, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Miroku's the old friend I told you about. Also, his eyes are naturally violet. What I'd like to know is why they were _brown._"

"Heh," Miroku scratched the back of his head, sounding like Inuyasha. "All throughout middle school people teased me for having violet eyes and girls talked to me just because I had violet eyes. If a girl wanted to talk to me, I wanted it to be because of my personality; not my looks."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "If you ask me, I think you have a bit too many girls talking to you."

"Well, I didn't ask you, but since you already voiced your opinion, I guess it doesn't really matter does it?" Miroku retorted in a very calm voice. He faced Sango. "Would you like a tour, Taijiya?"

"I'd like that, Houshi," Sango giggled.

"Taijiya, Houshi?" Kagome questioned.

"You see, Miroku's last name is Hoshi which is almost identical to Houshi. You just add a 'u'," Sango explained. "I use to tease him about that and tell him to become a monk."

"And Sango's last name is Taiji. If you were to add a 'ya' to the end, it would make Taijiya. And I also used to tease Sango about how she was able to beat up a boy and that was her taijiya skills in the making."

"That's so KAWAII!" Kagome squealed. Everyone sweatdropped at her reaction and Koga rolled his eyes. "Can I help in the tour too, Miroku?"

"Sure," Miroku replied. "If any of you have a class with her, mind helping her out? The last thing we need is her getting detention on her first day."

"Why do you say that, Miroku?" Rin inquired.

"Well, you could say Sango has a bit of a temper," Miroku answered. "Now then, let's get going!"

Sango trailed after everyone with a bored expression. Everyone was quite nice to her, but she wasn't some helpless puppy. She could take care of herself; and if anyone got in the way? She'd show them tomorrow with one hit to the head. Honestly, Miroku knew she didn't like to be babied, but he still kept watch on her as if she were going to get lost! About halfway through the tour, a girl with black hair in a short skirt and a tube top pulled Miroku away. Kagome assured her that was normal, which was exactly why it worried her. Back in their childhood, Miroku always seemed a tad anti-social; now he was every girl's dream? Things weren't adding up correctly.

* * *

><p>"The answer is still no."<p>

"But Roku!"

"Shima! Listen, you cheated on me!"

"Just give me one chance! One date, tonight, after school, at the park, at five." With that, Shima flounced away, leaving a frustrated Miroku in her wake.

* * *

><p>Sango was about to shoot herself when school ended. She had Kagome in Gym, Inuyasha in Physics and Rin in Chemistry. No Miroku, no Ayame and no Koga in any of her other five classes. She was new in every stinking class and she was getting tired of it. Everyone gossiped around her and for once, she hated having good hearing. Sango also found out Miroku's apparently the school playboy of the school and has dated every single female that's single and isn't a faculty member.<p>

Miroku wasn't like this. Sango remembered that much. He was shy, sweet and utterly charming, yet stubborn. He had blushed every time he had given her the bracelet and a charm. He didn't know what flirting was and didn't care. He had no care for women unless they were his family and/or his friend. What happened to him? She knew people changed. She knew that for a fact; but could someone change that much? She refused to believe it.

Sango was so deep in thought, she hadn't realized Miroku was running up behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and knocked her head on his chest. She felt herself mutter a string of cuss words before she looked up at his concerned face. She heard him ask her if she was okay and she gave him a mumbled reply, before continuing her walk to the parking lot.

"Sango, are you doing anything after school?" Miroku asked, stopping Sango in her tracks. "Would you like to grab a bite to eat with me? It's only four-thirty."

"I'm sure you've got other plans," Sango retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Sango!" Miroku shouted pulling her to a stop. He turned around her around to face him. He looked her straight in the eye and gave a weak smile. "Please? It's been almost a decade since we've last seen each other."

"Fine," Sango sighed. Miroku held out a hand and she took it gingerly. He smiled warmly and began walking towards a nearby ice cream shoppe. "I should text Kagome that I'm with you." She let go of his hand to tell her cousin where she was then took his hand in hers once again. Once they were off school grounds and no crazy girls were chasing after them, Sango began to giddily swing their hands back and forth like when they were kids.

"So what's happened in your life?" Miroku asked conversationally after they had gotten their ice cream and had sat down.

"Well let's see," Sango said. "About two years after you moved away, my family moved to Kyoto and I lived there until I moved back here."

"Kyoto," Miroku smirked. "I heard that's where all the beautiful geisha live." He winked at her and made her laugh.

"Now that you mention it, my father wasn't too sure about us moving there because he thought I was going to become a geisha." Now it was Miroku's turn to laugh. And he laughed long and hard. "My reaction exactly. He told me his fear before we moved back here."

"That's like me changing my sexuality," Miroku joked. Sango rolled her eyes with a coy grin.

"And what about your life?" Sango inquired. "Any big changes?"

"Well, when I was twelve my parents died in a fire. I wasn't there. I was at a friend's," Miroku replied, choking a bit as he spoke. Sango in response gripped his hand tightly with an understanding smile.

"I'm so sorry," Sango murmured solemnly. "That must've been horrible. I wish I could've been there for you."

"It's okay, I guess," he shrugged, pulling his hand away from hers. "It's all so much better now that I have you here." He grinned cheekily. Sango rolled her eyes when she felt a hand on her rear. She let out a yelp and smacked the closest thing to her; Miroku. He pouted and cupped his cheek.

"You, pervert!" Sango said angrily. "Guess you like girls now, huh lech?" Miroku laughed sheepishly. Sango smashed her ice cream on top of his head and left him there all sweet and sticky. He let out a sigh and asked for some napkins.

* * *

><p>"And he has the nerve to grope me!" Sango ranted, pacing back and forth in her room. Kagome was laying on her bed, quite relaxed while her cousin continued. "He would've never done that to me when we were younger-"<p>

"But you were seven or eight back then, Sango," Kagome pointed out. Sango sighed and sat next to her cousin. "Forgive him and get a fresh start, ne? That'd be the best." Sango watched her cousin leave then let out another sigh. She fiddled with her bracelet before taking it off and setting it on her dresser. Maybe it would be better to start over...

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? :) Hope ya did. When Sango said 'Guess you like girls now' she meant that as in when they were younger Miroku did not see girls as more than friends.<strong>

**Review! ~**

**-AzNeRd**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with an update! Sorry it took so long :/ I didn't have an idea until today! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha.

ninjamidori: Thanks for reviewing! Ta da :D

* * *

><p>Sango was up early the next morning. She sat in the kitchen eating her breakfast of eggs and bacon while sipping a small cup of coffee. Her homework had been pretty heavy last night, so she was finishing up some assignments. Her hair was straightened and in a high ponytail. She didn't feel particularly energized that morning so she was in some green sweat pants, a hot pink t-shirt and a green zip-up hoodie. On her feet was a pair of converse.<p>

"Morning!" Kagome sang as she strolled into the kitchen. She was wearing a red skirt and a tucked-in white t-shirt with red flats. Her hair was neatly brushed with a red headband pulling back her bangs. "You're up early, Sango-chan."

"Hai," Sango nodded, nibbling on a piece of bacon as she tapped her pencil. "I'm finishing up Kaede-san's homework on the Feudal Era. She said we were going to need it for the project we're about to start. The Feudal Era is actually kind of interesting and there's a myth about the Shikon jewel."

"Hai," Kagome nodded as she poured herself some orange juice. "Kaede-san is quite interesting. This semester I'm transferring to her sixth period class."

"Sugoi!" Sango cheered happily.

"Nani?"

"I finished my homework first of all and I'm in Kaede-san's sixth period class," Sango explained. She straightened out her papers and slipped them into her book bag. "I'm going to head over to school right now. I feel like going to the library. Would you like to come?"

"No thanks," Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I've never been a big fan of reading. You go on ahead."

"If you say so," Sango shrugged. She grabbed her book bag and headed out the door. She could see the high school from here and smiled. She decided she was going to walk today. As she walked, she idly thought back to the charm bracelet back in her room. Should she have just kept on wearing it? No. She and Miroku were meant to start over, to-

"Peek-a-boo," a male voice teased after covering Sango's eyes. Sango merely sighed and elbowed Miroku in the gut. He immediately released her, allowing Sango to turn around. Miroku wore black skinny jeans and a white button-up with a silver tie. Why was he dressed so fancily? "Morning, Sango," he grinned sheepishly.

"Miroku," Sango stated, reaching out to shake his hand. His eyes bulged at the sight of her bare wrist.

"Where's your charm bracelet?" Miroku demanded, a look of confusion and vulnerability flashing in his confident eyes.

"Took it off."

"Why?"

"I want to start over," she stated it firmly. She continued at his confused expression. "It's obvious we're different people from when we were kids, Miroku. Things are different." She gave him a sympathetic smile. "You do understand, don't you?"

"I guess I do..." Miroku replied slowly. "Wanna walk together?" Sango nodded shyly as they began walking again. They began to catch up with each other. Sango told Miroku about Kyoto and how her father feared she was going to become a geisha. He laughed at that. Then she explained she was living with Kagome for the time being until her father could find work in Tokyo. Miroku told Sango about how is drunk of a father finally left his mother, and after that they had grown close. It was nice for both of them to talk like they were old friends; which they were. They quickly were bombed with hordes of girls.

"Miroku!" a fake blonde squealed.

"Marry me!" another girl screamed. Completely and utterly freaked out, Sango slipped away undetected and made her way to the library. She was pleased to see it was almost completely empty. She set her stuff down on an empty table and wandered around the various book shelves until one caught her eye. She checked it out and sat down with her stuff. It was about the Shikon no Tama. She lazily skimmed the book when she saw someone sit across from her out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and quirked an eyebrow at the boy sitting across from her. He had milky brown hair pulled slickly into a ponytail and a friendly smile.

"Hi there," he grins. "You're Sango, right? I'm Kuranosuke. I play soccer for the school." He held out his head to her and she hesitantly shook it. "I'm surprised you come here. You don't seem like the kind of girl." She looked down at her sweats and snorted.

"And you don't seem like the kind of guy to come here either," Sango retorted, crossing her arms. "Is there a particular reason you're here to bug me?

"Actually yes," Kuranosuke chuckled. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to this sushi bar tonight, as a date?" Sango bit her lip in thought. Did she really wanna go out with some sports jock? Giggling filled the quiet library. She looked around and saw Miroku walk in with the fake blonde from earlier and some brunette. He was in a lip lock with the blonde while the brunette sucked on his neck. Anger boiling, Sango turned back to Kuranosuke.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and I'd really appreciate it if you'd review! Aiming for 30 reviews!<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! I didn't have much inspiration till it hit me, but my muse thrives on reviews (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Okay, so I'm not too sure who reviewed when cause their all scattered, but thank you to ninjamirdori, and KyoRenandinuyashalover because you reviewed! :D

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited for you, Sango!" Kagome as she began french braiding her cousin's hair. "A sushi date with <em>the <em>Kuranosuke Takeda? I'm so jealous!" Sango was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a brown tank and an army green v-neck with brown converse. If she was going out with some jock, might as well go as herself; not a preppy, girly girl. But then again, he asked her out when she was just wearing sweats... "When'd you meet him? Was it love at first sight, or did-"

"I met him in the library and it wasn't love at first sight," Sango abruptly cut off her. "I accepted, because I thought it'd be fun to go on a few dates with him and see where it goes from there." Kagome finally finished and Sango inspected herself in the mirror. She couldn't help, but frown. She didn't like her. She looked like a girl trying too hard, waiting for her knight in shining armor. That was certainly not her. Much to her cousin's distaste, Sango undid the braid and shook out her hair, causing her hair to fall into loose waves. That was much better. "What's so special about Kuranosuke, Kagome?"

"Hello! He's the school's start soccer player," Kagome explained in a 'duh' tone. "He's the third guy any girl would want to go out with."

"Third?"

"Yep," Kagome nodded. "Miroku's first and Inuyasha's second. Miroku's just a player, so most pretty girls get their wishes with him. And luckily, Inuyasha's all mine." She stepped back and admired her cousin's beauty. "You look amazing, Sango." She pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Have fun."

"I can't make any promises," Sango smirked. She walked out to her car and drove to the out door ice rink Kuranosuke told her to meet him at. He had offered to pick her up, but she flat out refused. She wasn't handicapped. Not at all. She was perfectly capable of driving herself. When she arrived, she saw him sitting on a bench. He was dressed in jeans and a fancy sports jacket. "Hey stranger," she greeted as she walked up to him.

"You look gorgeous, Sango," Kuranosuke flashed a sickening smile.

"Thanks," Sango lied. _'Ever the charmer,' _she rolled her eyes. "So we're skating then going to eat?"

"Yeah," Kuranosuke smiled again, trying way too hard to impress her. "Thought we'd work up an appetite by skating. Have you skated before or do I need to hold your hand?" he teased.

Sango was going to say no, but decided, "Yeah, maybe I do need to hold you hand." She giggled falsely like any girl would've and linked arms with him. They walked and rented their skates and went back to the bench to put them on. All the time, Kuranosuke made cracks about soccer puns and art. Sango nodded and laughed when she felt she needed to, but was in a completely different world.

"And I said, 'dude, if you're gonna be goalie, at least be good at it'," he laughed brashly, standing up with his skates ready to go. Sango merely forced a smile and stood herself. Kuranosuke grasped her hand and led her out to the rink. "Hope you're having fun, Sango."

"Hai," she nodded emotionlessly. She really was not listening. Her thoughts were revolving around Miroku. Miroku. He'd changed so much. What happened to that shy kid who always thought he wasn't enough? The one that was scared to be alone. Was that why he was a player? To fill the void of never being alone? Never to be the one to left, but always the one to leave. God. Why was she even on this stupid date? With a stupid jock? Oh, that's right. Cause Miroku was a son of a bitch that made her say yes in a fit of anger. Screw him and his little whores.

"Is something wrong, Sango?" Kuranosuke finally noticed his date wasn't fully into the date as he was.

"Hm?" Sango mumbled. "Uh, just a bit famished."

"Why didn't you say so?" Kuranosuke chuckled. "Let's go get some sushi. I know the best place. You'll never want to eat anywhere else. And they also have the best green tea ice cream. I normally hate ice cream and don't eat it cause it's unhealthy anyways, but at Habi, it's so devilishly good I guess I could eat it for you and the date, I mean as long as you promise me another date." He'd been rambling, but finally shut up. "But how 'bout it, Sango? You, me, Saturday night, watching The Vow."

"Um," Sango muttered. _'My God, is he gay?', _Sango thought sourly. _'If I wanted to be with someone so sappy and worried about their weight, I'd be gay,' _she rolled her eyes internally. Then her mind flew to Miroku who most likely had a booty call to make that night. Besides, Sango had been wanting to watch that movie anyways. "Sounds fun."

"Brilliant," Kuranosuke's eyes gained a twinkle. A very girly twinkle that Sango nearly cringed at. "Come on, the place is right here." The restaurant was small and cozy. They ate dinner with small talk; with Kuranosuke doing most of the speaking. Kuranosuke offered to drive her home once more, but she pointed out she had driven herself and couldn't leave her car. He relently insisted her drive her home to make sure she made it home safely.

That's how she got where she was. She stood awkwardly on her porch, as Kuranosuke blabbed on about how much fun he had with her. When he started leaning down, that's when she seriously started freaking out. Was she going to let the airhead be her first kiss? No! She wanted it to be Miroku. Damn it. Get him out of your head, Sango! Before Sango could react, his lips were already pressed to hers. They began moving against hers, but she remained still. When she felt his tongue probing her lips, she pushed him away and bid him goodnight. She ran inside, ignoring her cousin's prying questions. Sango flopped onto her bed and began sobbing.

"Damn you, Miroku," Sango whispered into her pillow. "Why can't you still be you?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! I'm aiming for 32 reviews... SO come on and review! :)<p>

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry for the long time! Thank you to all who reviewed! Y'all rock :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Sango found it hard to wake up the next morning. She didn't want to get up. Her body refused to. More like her feelings refused to acknowledge the fact that she had given her first kiss to a jackass bastard. Eventually, ten minutes later when her alarm buzzed again, she smacked it off her nightstand with a groan. Dragging herself, literally, out of bed, she got ready for school. She took a hot shower before dressing herself in jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Tying her wet hair into a high ponytail, she jogged downstairs.<p>

"Morning, Sango!" Kagome sang, flipping another pancake. She was met with a pissed-off glare. "Yow! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Another glare. "Okay. Something's seriously wrong." She finished off the pancakes and placed them on two designated plates. She gestured to the kitchen table and Sango complied, sitting across from her. "Sango, what happened last night?

"Kuranosuke kissed me," Sango whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I thought you'd be happy?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I- I guess I am, but Kagome," Sango muttered. "It felt wrong, yet sort of right. What's going on with me?"

"Hormones?" her cousin joked. She got a glare in return. "Just chill. Maybe you weren't feeling well yesterday?"

"Maybe," Sango murmured to herself. Ending the conversation, she pierced a pancake and shoved it into her mouth. After eating three, she washed her dish and left without saying good-bye to Kagome. A gust of wind hit her, making her shiver. Too stubborn to go back inside, Sango just shoved her hands into her pockets and continued walking to school. In the courtyard, she was surprised to see Rin under Goshinboku. "Morning!" she greeted, sitting next to the petite girl.

"Morning, Sango!" Rin chirped, her pencil gliding across the sketch pad. "How're you liking the school?"

"Okay," Sango shrugged. "What are you drawing, Rin?"

"That cherry blossom over there," Rin explained, pointing to the said tree. Sango followed her finger then glanced down at the drawing. It was a beautiful representation of the cherry blossom with soft-looking petals floating to the ground. "I'm drawing it for a friend."

"Well, it's amazing," the taller girl praised. "The person has to be crazy not to like this."

"He's kind of like a perfectionist though," Rin pouted. "But I promised to draw him something. Though, I keep changing it."

"If you plan on changing this one, feel free to give it to me," Sango laughed. Rin giggled and continued drawing.

"What brings you out here, Sango?"

"Didn't feel like staying at home," was the short and simple answer. "I'm glad you're here to keep me company though. Kagome's been badgering me about my date last night."

"You had a date last night?" Rin grinned. "With who? Where? How was it?"

"Kuranosuke Takeda, at a sushi bar and ice skating rink and it was... Satisfying," Sango listed off each answer, trying hard to sound enthusiastic.

"Satisfying?" Rin burst into a fit of girly giggles. "Sango, you don't describe a good date as satisfying! That's how you describe a _bad_ date. What was wrong with it?"

"Just about everything, Rin!" Sango groaned, admitting the truth. "The sushi was the only good thing!" She buried her face into her hands and began muttering all the curse words she could think of. "I mean the date itself was nice, but the person-date? Inexplicably horrible."

"What does inexplicably mean?"

"I honestly don't know!" Sango sighed. "I just sort of want to-"

"Morning, dearest!" Kuranosuke interrupted the girls' conversation. He dropped a peck on Sango's cheek, and she tried not to wipe the spit he had left on her skin. He sat next to her and slung a disgusting arm around her shoulders. "And just how are you?"

"Listen, Kuranosuke..." Sango frowned, scooting out of his reach and closer to Rin. "I had fun last night, but don't think it's gonna work out..."

"Why not?" Kuranosuke growled. "I'm perfect!"

"Perfectly boring," Sango spat. "Kuranosuke, I just need you to leave me alone!"

"But I'm your soul mate, Sango!"

"Bullshit!" Sango yelled. "Just back off!"

"What's going on here?" Miroku demanded, walking up to them.

"Stay out of this, pretty boy!" Kuranosuke bellowed.

"Eh, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. Kuranosuke saw his chance of getting away unharmed slowly diminishing, so he did the rational thing. Well, the most rational thing in his mind. He took a swing at Miroku. His fist smacked the other teen's jaw.

"Kuranosuke!" Sango screamed. She fell to her knees next to her friend and rage filled her. "You son of a bitch, ass hole!" She swung her own fist at his face then grabbed and twisted his arm before flipping him over her back. "Beat it, you damn shitfaced, punk ass-" Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth when the principal came over.

"What just happened here?" Myoga yelled.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I'm aiming for 35 reviews this time! Not gonna update til I get that many :D<p>

PLEASE UPDATE~! (;

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for the long wait :/ But here it is! Thank you to: KitKatCyn, lovemondotrasho, KyoRenandinuyashalover, ninjamidori: KitsuneHoshi for reviewing! Guys, I'm aiming for 42 this time. You know what to do (;

* * *

><p>Sango slumped in the chair she sat in and glared at her principal. Kuranosuke was in the nurse's office, so she was stuck with dealing with Myoga. She hadn't gotten away from the fight unscathed. Before Myoga dragged her to his office, Kuranosuke stood with wobbly legs and punched Sango's in the left eye. Her eye was now black. He'd also punched her lips. They were now swollen and split. If anything, it looked like she was the one assaulted.<p>

"Are you going to explain to me what happened or not?" Myoga sighed for probably the fifteenth time since she entered his office.

"Kuranosuke lost his temper and took a swung at Miroku," Sango ground out. "After making sure Miroku was alright, I punched Kuranosuke then flipped him over my back. Then you came with the nurse. Then Kuranosuke punched me twice in your presence. Then you dragged me to your office where I'm explaining to you what happened." At the principal's narrowed eyes, she grinned. "That good enough?"

"Ms. Taijiya, what made Mr. Takeda lose his temper?"

"I said I didn't want to see him anymore," Sango shrugged. "We went on one lousy date, and got mad when Miroku asked what was going on. Knowing something wasn't right, Miroku refused to leave then Inuyasha was walking over. And I guess he panicked."

"Go see the nurse, Ms. Taijiya," Myoga rubbed his temples. "I'll give Mr. Takeda a three-week detention span."

"Thank you, Myoga," Sango bowed to her principal. He liked being addressed by his first name. She exited the office. She walked into the common area where everyone was buzzing before the release bell rung. She spotted Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha in a corner with Rin. Smiling as best she could with a split lip, she jogged over to them. "Hey, guys," she greeted casually.

"Kami-sama!" Kagome gasped. "Sango, don't you think you should go see the nurse?"

"Nah," Sango scoffed. "It's nothing serious. Just a bruise and a scratch." Her cousin continued to just stare at her. "Honestly, I'm fine, Kagome!"

"If you say so," she muttered.

"Why don't we come over to your house, Kagome?" Miroku suggested. "Just to hang out after a crazy day like this."

"Good thinking!" Kagome cheered. The dismissal bell rang and hordes of teenagers poured out of the school like worker ants after you step on an ant pile. Everyone got into their designated cars. Kagome rode with Inuyasha while Sango and Rin rode with Miroku.

In Inuyasha's car, Kagome teased her boyfriend about how he was keeping tabs on his friends like a sweet, caring guy, and that he should show that side of him more often. Inuyasha merely sputtered and scoffed at the thought before quickly changing the subject. In Miroku's car, Rin was explaining to Sango that she could have the cherry blossom, because she was changing her picture again. But it was going to be the last time. She had the perfect idea. Miroku merely yawned and drove to the Higurashi household.

"So who is this guy?" Sango wondered as the whole gang stepped into her and Kagome's home. "Does he go to our school?"

"Yes," Rin mumbled, her face burning as red as a beet. "He's a senior like us."

"Keh, why don't you just tell her?" Inuyasha complained as he began digging through the fridge. "It's not a bid bad secret. He hasn't killed anyone. At least... I don't think he has."

"You shouldn't spread such rumors about your own brother!" Kagome scolded, whacking him in the shoulder.

"Inuyasha's brother?" Sango grinned at the new fact. "What's his name?"

Unable to take it any longer, Miroku grabbed his phone and shoved it in front of her face. He explained, "That was us over the summer. He's on the far right hand side with the long silver hair with a hand on Rin's shoulder. His name's Sesshomaru, and Rin's only had a crush on him since forever."

"Miroku!" Rin screamed. She ran over and tried to snatch the phone out of his hand. "Why?"

"Pay back for covering me in glue and feathers at Inuyasha's party," Miroku scowled.

"How cute," Sango giggled, interrupting the argument. "He suits you, Rin. And Miroku, you wouldn't still have a picture of that?" Miroku's face paled as Rin grinned and placed a picture of him into her hand. "I have to keep this." She placed it in her front pocket and smirked. "I'll keep it for future blackmail."

"That's not fair," Miroku whined. Sango walked over to him in a sultry manner. She leaned down, so their noses brushed.

"I never play fair, Miroku-kun," she purred huskily. Before he could blink, she was gone in a flash. She stood by the counter, laughing with her cousin and Rin. Miroku frowned and pulled out his phone. A few minutes of silence passed with Miroku's texting. He snapped his phone shut with a satisfied smile. "What'd you do?" Sango questioned suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Miroku replied innocently. "I just sent a mass text that there was gonna be a party here. Tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Here's the update you wanted! I hope you enjoy. SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO: ninjamidori and lovemondotrasho  
>You two rock for reviewing!<p>

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Sango screeched. She nearly tackled Miroku down to the floor. Scratch that. She really did tackle him to the floor, rage blazing in her usually warm eyes. Her legs straddled his waist, her hands holding his wrists against the kitchen floor.<p>

"As much as I like this position, Sango," Miroku grinned. "I'd appreciate it if you'd let me up."

"No," Sango said in a deadly serious tone. She leaned down and flicked her tongue against his ear as she breathed hotly on it. Miroku's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he suppressed a moan. "Cancel the party, Miroku."

"Nope," Miroku shook his head, easily flipping Sango onto the floor. A sharp gasp escaped her lips lips that he merely smirked at. He tossed a grin back to Kagome, Rin, and Inuyasha. "This'll be over in a minute." He looked back down to the girl he pinned. "Sango, we're having this party whether you like it or not." He leaned down and murmured into her ear, "I can play dirty too." In a flash, he was off of her and whistling away. "Inuyasha, come with me. We need to change and get some stuff for this party. Rin, decorations?" The petite girl mockingly saluted him and pranced off. The door slammed shut, signalling that Sango and Kagome were the only ones in the house.

"Can't we just lock the doors and be done with it?" Sango groaned, nearly facepalming herself.

"No, Sango!" Kagome practically squealed. "This could be fun! Now, we just need to get you changed into something more feminine!" At the words feminine, Sango burst into a sprint to her room, slammed the door shut and locked it, as well as doing the same with the bathroom. Taking a deep breath of needed air, she sat down and sighed. She didn't want to have a damn party. Parties were stupid. She hated them. But she didn't have a choice, did she?

Sango began to hum to herself as she looked through her closet for some clothes. Finding of pair of skinny jeans, she slipped them on. She also found a grey t-shirt with the words 'Sushi is a Sin' on it with a little cartoon sushi underneath dancing. She couldn't help but laugh softly at the shirt, and zipped a green hoodie over her shirt before tossing her hair into a ponytail. Sango realized she almost wanted to wear something more feminine as she glanced at the charm bracelet that was from Miroku. She wanted him to notice her.

"What am I thinking?" she muttered to herself, opening up her bedroom door. She walked out and saw decorations were already hung about. She figured Rin must've put them up while she had been getting dressed. She wandered around her house until she stumbled upon Rin in the kitchen. Rin stood at the kitchen counter, chopping away at some onions. She wore a white sundress with orange petals and flowers littering the blankness of the white. Her wavy hair was to the side and out of the way, a diamond clip in her hair.

"Oh. Hi, Sango!" Rin chirped when she looked up from the cutting board. "You look... like you aren't going to a party."

"I'm not into these things, Rin," Sango whined. "Besides, you look like you're about to have tea with the queen of England."

"Oh, come on," Rin rolled her eyes as she washed her hands. "We'll get you into something more fun." Sango winced. "But not too feminine," she added at the look. Rin shut the door behind them as they entered Sango's room. "Let's see..." She paused in front of the open closet, her eyes analyzing all the clothes. "Aha!" She produced a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans and a purple skinny tie. "Put these on." Sango grudgingly took the apparel and trudged to the bathroom. She changed into the clothes and saunter back out.

"I must look ridiculous," Sango grumbled.

"Not for long!" Rin smiled. She rolled the button-down's sleeves to Sango's elbows, unbuttoned a few buttons, and loosened the tie. "Here!" She tossed Sango some black converse as she went back to the closet. Sango turned at the sound of a whoop. Rin stood proudly, holding a black fedora that Kohaku, her brother, had given to her. She walked over and placed it on her friend's head with a soft smile. "There," she merely whispered. "Perfect." Sango looked in the mirror and gasped.

"You. Are. Amazing, Rin!" Sango thanked, pulling the smaller girl into a tight embrace.

"It's really no problem, Sango," Rin assured her. "You're quite pretty."

"As are you."

"I wish he would think so..." Rin mumbled.

"Who?" Sango questioned.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... Where had Sango heard that name? The taller girl tapped her chin thoughtfully, sifting through her thoughts. Sesshomaru!

"Oh my god," Sango tried not to squeal. "You like Inuyasha's brother!"

* * *

><p>861 words. I hope you liked it. Aiming for 43 reviews.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW~!

Love,  
>AzNeRd<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **Here's the update you guys have been waiting for! There's fluff, so beware :)  
>Special thanks to the following for reviewing: ninjamidori, lovemondotrasho, ChannelForsk, and YumiBelle.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sango's eyes glazed over as she lazily traced the rim of her cup. Rin sat across from her on the patio, her fidgeting fingers dancing across the hem of her dress. It was eight-thirty. The party started at nine. After Sango had actually processed the fact that Rin liked Sesshomaru, they had gone out to the patio to chill. When Miroku had mentioned it earlier, she thought he was kidding, so she played along. She thought Rin was freaking out over nothing, a stupid crush. Then she had explained her feelings about him, and Sango realized just how deeply in love her new friend was in love with Inuyasha's brother.<p>

"Where's Miroku and Inuyasha with that food?" Rin moaned, rolling her head back. She stretched her hands over her hand childishly. A pout spread over her face, her normally bright and shining brown eyes seemed somewhat dull. "Rin doesn't do well with boredom!"

"You are worst than five year-old," Sango growled, dragging her hand over her face. The taller girl slumped in her seat, a scowl gracing her features. She tilted her head back and yawned. She'd probably go up stairs and pass out in her bed halfway through the party. Then Kagome would have to ban everyone from going upstairs. Speaking of Kagome, where was she? Sango voiced her thought.

"I don't know!" Rin shrugged perkily. "I think she went to get the food with the boys. She looked good when she left."

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome's voice carried itself to the patio. Both girls turned to see the said girl prance onto the patio, grocery bags in arms. She set them on the table with a tired smile. Her wavy hair was in pigtails that went well with her plaid boyfriend shirt and jean shorts. "You two are looking pretty damn fine yourselves."

"Thanks, Kags," Sango laughed. She ran a hand through her ponytail, grinning at her cousin's compliment. "Rin picked this out for me. She claimed my previous outfit wasn't suited for the party."

"It was jeans and a hoodie, Sango," Rin rolled her eyes.

"A classic attire for my outings!" Sango protested.

"Don't feel bad, Rin," Miroku chided as he walked onto the patio. He wore tight, dark jeans with a grey polo with matching vans. He strolled behind Sango's chair and rested his hands on the back of it. "She's always been a jeans-and-hoodies-kind-of-girl." He ruffled the said girl's hair playfully. "Even back when we were kids."

"Some things may never change," Kagome sighed jokingly. "Come on, Sango! Help me pour some of these snacks into the bowls."

"Fine, fine," her cousin replied, forcing herself to stand and follow.

"You did well on her outfit, Rin," Miroku commented, his newly, contact-free eyes roaming his childhood friend's body shamelessly. "I've never seen Sango so-"

"Hot?" Rin supplied with a sly grin.

"Indefinitely," he chuckled. He sighed and sat across from the petite girl. "How was Sango's date with Kuranosuke?"

"You heard about it?" She couldn't help, but quirk an eyebrow.

"I have my sources." He leaned back in the chair lazily. "Do you know how it went?"

"What's it to you?"

"She's my best friend," Miroku said with a straight face and serious tone. Rin was taken about at how quickly he had snapped that reply. Not so much snapped, she decided. He stated it like a true fact, and she believed him. She couldn't remember him being so serious about something before.

"Well, from the fight- it obviously didn't go well."

"I _am_ able to figure that much out, Rin," Miroku rolled his eyes. "What happened is more of what I was asking."

"Oh, that!" Rin laughed, playing dumb. Miroku didn't buy it. She giggled good-naturedly. "She said he was boring, and only talked about him, and himself, and he. You see where I'm going wit this?"

"One would think you saw me as a fool," he pointed out.

"Who said I don't?"

They stared at each other for a moment before laughing.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Sango asked as she walked up to them. Miroku couldn't help but notice the lovely sway her hips held.

"Miroku being a fool," Rin clarified.

"Well, that's nothing new," Sango snorted. Rin laughed at her friend's remark as she settled herself between the two bickering friends. Miroku snuck peeks at their new company, and the smaller girl couldn't help but notice that he was. After watching in amusement as he continued to sneak peeks, Rin finally stood. The other two looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm going to see if Kagome needs help with anything!" Rin announced, breaking the silence. "Have fun!" she called as she pranced away like a child.

"She's too cute," Sango laughed. "Cuter than a bunny."

"I can think of someone else who's cuter than a bunny," Miroku dared to say. "But I think beautifully breath-taking suits her better."

"And just what is this someone's name?"

"Her name starts with 'S-' then ends with '-ango'," Miroku grinned cheekily.

"I remember when you used to fumble with your words," Sango mockingly sighed. He nearly snickered in delight when he saw the bright coat of blush present on her cheeks.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha hollered from up front. "Help with this shit!"

"Alas, duty calls," Miroku joked charmingly. He got up and pecked Sango's cheek, eliciting an even darker blush from her. He jogged away but tossed a teasing look at her before saying, "That color suits your cheeks, Sango."

* * *

><p>985 words. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm aiming for 48 reviews before I update again! I know this'll be a breeze for you guys. <p>

REVIEW~!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N: **I'm sad to say this will be the last chapter of You Again. I know I didn't give you guys any news about this, but to me, this felt like a good point in time to stop. Review if you want a epilogue, but I think you all have the imagination to think up what happens after high school.

Thank you to the following for reviewing: ninjamidori, ChannelForsk, YumiBelle, lovemondotrasho.

Enjoy for the last time!

* * *

><p>Sango's face was completely blank as she leaned against a wall in the living room, watching Miroku and Inuyasha travel from one group of girls to another. She took a small sip of the punch her cousin had made. There was no alcohol whatsoever. The boys had made sure of that. A pair of idiots had tried coming in, screaming about getting wasted with packs of beer in there arms. Miroku and Inuyasha had towered over them, glowering at them as well as glaring. She'd been busy bringing in more cups when it'd happened, but she had never seen the two of them so scary before.<p>

"Great party, ne, Sango?" Rin yelled to her friend over the music as she made her way over. Squeezing through the various dancing bodies, the petite girl stumbled beside her stoic-looking friend. The said girl took a menacing sip from her drink, sparing the smaller girl a bored expression. "Loosen up, Sango! This was supposed to help you get over what happened earlier!" Sango simply let out a low sigh before drinking the cup dry and tossing it at some bimbo's head. The bimbo she had managed to hit turned around with a pissed off look. Sango met her eyes with a devil's stare that the bimbo shrunk abnormally small and continued to dance with some guy.

"Geez, Sango." Rin sweatdropped, rubbing the back of her head with a blank look. "Why are you in such a bad mood? You're supposed to be happy! It's Friday! You weren't suspended! You've met back up with Mirok-" The girl paused when she felt Sango tense beside her. So that's what was up. "And Miroku this, and Miroku that," Rin babbled aimlessly, smirking when she saw Sango begin to shake in irritation and frustration. "And Miroku said this, and Miroku said tha-"

"Rin!" Sango shouted, banging her head against the wall behind her. "I'm going to the park." She glanced at her phone for the time. It was barely eleven. "I'll be back by midnight. Make sure to tell Kagome. I don't need her having a flip attack when she see's I'm not here." Rin opened her mouth to object, but then studied her friend closely. Sango was sweating with her eyebrows furrowed deeply. Her hands were in tight fists that were tense and by her side. She nodded mutely and watched as her friend weaved through the crowd with ease and go out the door.

"Where's Sango going?" Kagome asked when she walked up to Rin a moment later. "I thought she was having fun."

"She went to have some peace and quiet," Rin mumbled more to herself than to Kagome. She saw a glint in Kagome's eye that told her she was planning to go after her cousin. Acting quick on her feet, Rin yelled, "Inuyasha loves Kagome!"

"Rin," Kagome hissed, her face growing red in embarrassment. "Don't go yelling stuff like that! Inuyasha hasn't even told me he loves me yet."

"Kagome loves Inuyasha! Inuyasha loves Kagome!" Rin sang, running away. Thank goodness, she thought in relief. She forgot about Sango. I just hope she's actually okay, she thought again. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders from behind. Turning around, Rin saw a very pissed off Inuyasha. Rin gulped and noted in the back of her mind that Sango owed her one. Big time.

Meanwhile with Sango, the teen wandered the park in an almost dazed state. There was only one thing on her mind. Miroku. At the party, the music had been drilling itself into her mind, creating a massive headache. Not wanting to cause a scene, she merely clutched her hands into fists and glaring at anyone who made contact with her. It sure as hell didn't help that Miroku had been walking and flirting with every female there. Except her, she might add. Her headache grew more as she continued to be plagued with her inner turmoil.

"Sango?" a familiar voice called softly. Jumping in surprise, Sango spun around quickly. Miroku stood there with such innocence that she almost felt stupid for flipping out for a moment. "Why'd you leave the party?"

"Parties just aren't my thing," Sango grumbled, kicking a pine cone.

"And I respect that," Miroku murmured silkily. He stepped closer until she was in his loose embrace. "But why didn't you ask me to escort you out here?"

"Cause you were so busy with all those girls!" Sango snapped, but she didn't move from the position she was in.

"I would've left them all for you."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he whispered in complete confusion.

"Stop being you!" Sango cried. She subconsciously buried her face into his shoulder. "One moment you're telling me I'm beautiful then the next you're flirting with every girl in the vicinity then you're back to flirting with me!" She pounded her fists against his chest. "I hate it! I hate being confused. I hate not understanding you!"

"Sango..." Miroku sighed into her hair. He pulled away and silenced her sniffles with a swift peck on the lips. The girl froze and stared up at him in shock. "I love you."

"Wha-"

"I love you, Sango," Miroku repeated. "I did what I did, because it's a defense mechanism. Once you left, I never wanted to get close to someone ever again. So when someone did get close, I pushed them away by breaking their heart. It wasn't the nicest thing to do, but I did it anyways. I was being selfish. I didn't want to get hurt again. But when I saw you that day, Sango... I knew I loved you like I did all those years ago. Albeit, the love back then probably was innocent."

"Miroku." Sango was at a loss of words. "I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll never be apart again."

"Sango, I can't pro-"

"Please."

"I promise, Sango."

They stood there as a young couple in love, and the strange thing was- Sango's headache was gone.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

1,067 words. I hope you liked this chapter guys! And this story. I'd love it if you reviewed this one last time, and I got as much reviews as possible. Review! And please check out my other stories.

-AzNeRd


End file.
